


buttercup

by pixielola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 21 questions game, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racing, Sneaking Out, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixielola/pseuds/pixielola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I’m here, you’re here, this is a big romantic wedding. Why don’t we just.. dance. And have a great time. And when it’s over, we’re never seeing each other again.”</p><p>In which Kenma and Shouyou meet at a wedding and spend their night exploring the large mansion together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, here it is. this is my first fic and its kenhina since there are so little fics for this amazing ship. a very cute how i met your mother episode inspired me to write this (you don't have to see that episode before reading and this story is not going to be 100% what happened in the episode, there will be other things and more depth to it in general).  
> i'd appreciate some feedback!! enjoy:-)

The first thing Kenma noticed after waking up in the morning was the shaft of sunlight greeting him through the window in his bedroom, telling him to get up.

The second thing he noticed was how bad he wanted to close those curtains and go back to sleep.

He closed his eyes, trying to get at least ten more minutes of rest, when as if on cue his phone started vibrating. He sighed as he reached out for his phone on the nightstand and with still tired eyes, he tried to read who was calling him this early in the morning. It was Kuroo. “Of course,” Kenma mumbled under his breath while accepting the call.

“Kenma!” Kuroo eagerly shouted through the speakers.

Kenma shook his head at the other boys ability to be so energetic at an early time like this. “It's morning and you’re already so animated. What’s with up you? And why did you call?” _And disrupt my peaceful sleep_ , he wanted to add but chose not to.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re alive and ready to go, I’ll be picking you up in 40 minutes,” his friend explained.

Had they planned on hanging out today? Kenma wondered if he had forgotten about something or if his friend just wanted to surprise him with a visit again. He answered honestly: “Pick me up? Since when are we going out today?”

There was a moment of silence before Kuroo sighed. “You actually forgot,” he sounded rather amused than angry, much to Kenmas relief. “Why am I even surprised.”

Kenma was confused for a second but then he remembered. “Oh no. The wedding.” Kuroo let out a laugh, “Oh _yes_ , the wedding. Come on Blondie, get dressed already. And by that, I mean try to look at least a little decent,” he said.

Kenma grunted and pulled his blanket over his head, hiding his face as if it could make him disappear, like he had always done it when he was a little kid not wanting to go to school. _Do i really have to go?_   he thought. “What does one even wear to a wedding?” he asked. He has always been bad at these kind of things, socializing and stuff. Did he have to wear a suit?

“Figure it out mate. I’ll be there in 40.” And with that, his best friend hung up.

 _How am I supposed to figure it out?_ Kenma asked himself. Eventually, after some online research and a whole lot of coffee, he decided to just go with black skinny jeans and a dark grey button-up shirt and when Kuroo arrived, Kenma grabbed his backpack (which he knew didn’t fit the outfit but whatever) and hopped into the passenger seat of his friends car. Kuroo seemed to be wearing about the same outfit as him, which made him feel less bitter about his own look.

“Look, we’re twinning,” Kuroo said grinning, as if he could read the other boys thoughts. Kenma let out a quiet laugh, “yeah. To be honest, I was afraid I’d be overdressed,” he admitted.

“Don’t worry, you look fairly good. I think I’ve never seen you formally dressed before, but it suits you. You should really consider dying your hair again though” he pointed out.

Kenma turned his head to the side to look at himself in the side mirror and realized his friend was right, his roots were coming back in again. It didn’t look very good, the contrast of natural dark brown and dyed blond being very strong, but bleaching his own hair has always been exhausting to him. Maybe if he asked, Kuroo would help him.

After a while of driving and chatting, Kenma realized that he forgot the name of the people who are getting married and Kuroo shook his head. “Man, you’re really not good at remembering things, are you? Their names are Akaashi and Bokuto and they are my friends how can you just forget about them?” he laughed.

“Well, I’ve never seen them before. They’re your friends Kuro, I don’t know them. I’m only going to this wedding because you forced me into it.” Kenma stated flatly.

“Wow, forced you into it. That sounds so much more dramatic than it actually is. I just thought it would be nice for you to finally leave your cage and go outside.” Kuroo explained and Kenma chuckled. It was true, most of the time he was at home playing games. Aside from Kuroo he had only one other friend, Lev, but he liked it that way. He had never been the type to be friends with many people.

“Well I think,” Kuroo continued, “that this is a great opportunity for you to meet some new people. Akaashi and Bokuto are really nice and their friends are all pretty cool as well. Who knows, maybe you’ll make a new friend or two. Or…” he stopped and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 _Alright, there he goes_ , Kenma thought and already rolled his eyes.

“mayb- no Kenma, do _not_ roll your eyes at me. This is important okay?” he whined dramatically, averting his look from the street to face Kenma. “You need to start seeing someone again mate. I’m convinced there will be a lot of hot chicks there, this wedding is your chance to finally lose your virginity!!” he exclaimed. Well honestly, behind all the jokes about Kenma being single forever, Kuroo was actually a little worried about him.

Kenma sighed. “First of all, just because you have a straight ass doesn’t mean I do too, you know I like guys and second, my love life is none of your business but thanks for the concern,” he snapped. Great, now he was even more annoyed. He really didn’t want to go to that wedding.

Soon enough they arrived at the church though and when Kenma saw Bokuto's face for the first time, he thought that he had a striking resembalance to an owl. He laughed at that thought. He also noticed that Bokuto and Akaashi were utterly in love.

The marriage ceremony had been nice, Kenma thought, and as soon as it was over everyone went back to their cars and made their way to the wedding party.

When Kuroo and Kenma had arrived at the venue they both stared at it wide-eyed. “Is this really it?” Kenma asked in disbelief. They stood in front of a huge mansion. It almost looked like a castle. _Why would anyone choose to get married in here_ , he wondered. “A simple hall would have been enough. Don’t you think this is a little too much?”

Kuroo let out a chuckle. “I agree, but this seems like something Bokuto would totally do, being the drama queen he is.”

They decided to shrug it off and walked into the villa-like complex.

 

.

 

“Oh my god Kenma. This is the best. cake. ever. Like really. The _best cake ever_ ,” Kuroo said with his mouth full, finishing another piece of the strawberry chocolate cake on his plate. “And this,” he swallowed, “is why I love weddings.”

“Yes I know because you have been talking about the god damn cake for what feels like hours now,” Kenma muttered. He tried the cake too, it really was delicious but he wasn’t hungry so he decided to maybe get a piece later.

The wedding was so boring for him, he couldn’t bear it. Kuroo was the only one that he knew but 50% of the time he was swooning over said cake and the other 50% of the time he was creeping around, trying to flirt with some random girls, which was why Kenma was sitting alone at their table again. He actually took his Playstation Portable with him and right now, he was deliberating on whether it would be rude to just sit there and play or not, when suddenly his friend rushed over to him with an excited look in his face. He frantically shook the blonds shoulders and whisper-shouted his name.

“Calm down Kuro”, he shushed him, trying to find out what was happening.

Kuroo let go of Kenmas shoulders as his excited face expression turned into another expression that Kenma knew too well: Kuroos fuckboy face. _Oh no_.

“Listen,” he started, eyes drifting away from Kenma to another table at the other side of the hall. “I found it. The bridesmaids’ table.” He licked his lips and added a “challenge accepted”. Before Kenma could ask what challenge his friend was talking about, he explained: “I’m gonna bang at least one of them.”

Kenma shook his head and watched his friend leave again, walking over to the bridesmaids. “Dumbass,” Kenma whispered under his breath chuckling, as he grabbed his backpack and got his gaming console out.

 

After half an hour of playing, Kenma got tired of losing. _This enemy really is a tough one_ , he thought to himself and shoved the console back into his backpack.

He sat there for a moment, thinking about what to do and ended up wondering where his friend was and what he was doing right now. Or maybe he didn’t want to know.

He briefly looked up to the table where all the bridesmaids were sitting, in hope of finding his friend but it seemed like Kuroo wasn’t there anymore. His eyes flickered around the hall and after a few minutes of scanning the crowd (there were so many people there, it made Kenma uncomfortable), he spotted his friend. He was talking to a tall, blond man with black glasses. Kenma was convinced it wasn’t just chatting though, Kuroos fuckboy was face still on. _So he isn’t that straight after all, huh?_ Kenma smiled to himself.

He glanced back to the bridesmaids and started wondering what his best friend had found so attractive about them earlier. His eyes were wandering from one girl to another, when suddenly he noticed that at the end of the table, there was a boy. And Kenma caught him staring.


	2. the deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos on chapter one!! you're all really nice

His first thought about the boy was that he reminded Kenma of something, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

He had hair like tangerines and his eyes were like copper. They looked like autumn but his hair screamed summer. _His face is practically begging me to write a poem about it_ , Kenma thought. The boy’s skin looked almost pale in contrast to the radiant orange curls and his squishy cheeks were coated with a light shade of pink. It was endearing, it made Kenma’s cheeks flush as well, and it was in this moment when Kenma realized he was staring too now.

Embarrassed, he quickly averted his gaze down to his hands, folding them in his lap and fiddling with the fabric at the hem of his shirt. He was trying really hard, but distracting himself from the cute stranger sitting across the room didn’t seem to work out. He had Kenma under a spell, completely helpless and before he knew it, his eyes darted back to the boy and their eyes met for a second time. Then the boy started smiling.

When he saw his smile it hit Kenma. He realized what the stranger reminded him of; he looked like sunshine. His lips curling upwards into this gorgeous smile gave Kenma the same feeling like the sun shining on him through the window this morning, making his whole body feel warm in and out. But this time he didn’t want to close the curtains.

He started smiling too.

It was strange, Kenma hadn’t felt like this before. He wanted to be with that boy, get to know him, his name and the things he thinks about before falling asleep.

Their eyes had been locked for a few seconds when suddenly the boy got up from his chair. _Shit_ , Kenma thought, quickly swiveling his head down again. _He's leaving._ _Did i creep him out with the staring? I should have just gone back to playing-_ "Hey, is this seat taken?"

Startled by the voice that came out of nowhere, Kenma looked up from his hands just to see the boy who had been sitting at the other side of the room only a few seconds ago, now standing in front of him, pointing at the seat next to him and _wow, he is even prettier from up close_. Realizing that it was his turn to say something now, he shook his head. "N-No, it's not," Kenma stuttered out.

Satisfied with the response he got, the boy sat down next to Kenma with a close-mouthed smile on his face. “Are you also alone here?”

Kenma noticed that his voice was very soothing, it suited him perfectly. “Yeah," he answered. "-I mean, no. I’m here with a friend, but he’s around trying to get into someone’s pants” he blurted out, too nervous to think about what he was actually saying. Why was he always so nervous around people who weren't Kuroo?

His bluntness made the redhead burst into a fit of giggles and Kenma decided that it was the best sound he had heard in a while. “How rude of your friend though. Like, he leaves you all alone. Very rude.”

The hint of a smile made it's way to Kenma's features. “It's alright, I'm used to sitting alone," he explained. "Besides, I have my Playstation with me so I'm good.”

“Yeah, I know, I've seen you swearing at it because you kept losing whatever game you were playing,” the boy joked and another laugh left his lips.

Kenma’s face went red and his eyes widened in shame. “Oh my god, you saw that?!” He buried his face in his hands. _This is so embarrassing_ , he thought, yet the smile still hadn't left his face. Kuroo was right, it was nice talking to someone new. Even if it meant for him to get embarrassed.

“No, don’t worry about it. I play volleyball, I know that feeling when you give your best in a game but still loose it. It's probably the worst feeling ever. And besides, i thought it was cute,” the stranger said softly and their eyes locked again.

Kenma tried to ignore the way his cheeks got warm because of the compliment and decided to talk about the fact that the boy played volleyball instead. "No offense but..." he started, trying to sound as little rude as possible, "you're very small for a volleyball player." Kenma himself wasn't very tall but the redhead was even smaller.

"Yeah I know, everyone says that but I'm a very good middle blocker. I may be small, but I can jump! Also, I am the ultimate decoy and together with our team's setter I can perfom this super fast special attack, he tosses me the ball like _swhoosh_ and i spike it like _BAAM!_ And then the ball goes like..." As if the words themselves weren't enough to stress, he moves his arms enthusiastically. " _POW!!_ It's amazing. Other teams call us the freak duo sometimes."

Kenma couldn't help but laugh at the boys energetic manner.

"Oh no, I'm rambling again. Sorry," the boy said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Do you do any sports?"

Kenma put his elbows on the table, resting his head on his arms lazily. "Actually, I play volleyball too."

The smaller boy's eyes widened in amazement. "Really?? That's so cool! What position?" he asked excitedly.

"Setter," Kenma answered to which the other boy replied with an exaggerated "Wow, amazing!" _(he sure does this a lot)_. "But I'm only playing because my best friend makes me. I don't really like volleball that much," he admitted nervously, turning his head to the side.

"Oh what a bummer. If you ever change your mind, we should totally play together sometime!" the smaller boy exclaimed, grinning widely.

He radiated good vibes. He was such a pure soul, it made Kenma feel better about the world. "Sure, um...," he started, when he realized he still didn't know the boy's name. Before he could ask, the boy spoke up.

"Hey, you seem like a cool guy. Let's do something," he said.

"Sounds interesting."

"But you wont have time for your psp anymore then."

"...less interesting," Kenma joked. He was slowly gaining more confidence in this conversation. They both laughed and Kenma continued. "No I'm kidding, go on."

"So, after having a great time with someone, the thing that always screws it up is the next day. What if we just cut this part out?" the boy said, more like a statement than a question.

Kenma didn't understand. He wasn't sure if the boy just went from being friends to being flirty and he honestly didn't understand what he was saying. "What do you mean?"

He was trying to hide it, but it was obvious that the boy got a little excited. "I mean I'm here, you're here, this is a big romantic wedding. Why don't we just.. dance. And have a great time. And when it's over, we're never seeing each other again."

He smiled as if he was satisfied with what he had just said, however Kenma was slighty confused. Now he was sure the other boy just took the situation to another level; a _flirty_ level. Or maybe it has been like this all along and Kenma just didn't notice. And what's with that _we're never seeing each other again_ -part? It didn't make sense to him. "Sounds all good but I don't like the last part of it," he said honestly.

"Why not?" the boy asked as if it was normal to spend time with someone and then never seeing them again. _Is it normal?_ , Kenma wondered. _It's not like this was some kind of one night stand... so why?  
_

"Well if you want to.." he said hesistantly, "then alright, I guess. But-"

"No buts," the boy interrupted smiling. "No E-mails. No phone numbers, not even our names. Tonight we can create a beautiful memory that will last forever. And one day we will look back at tonight and it'll be.. just perfect. Deal?"

 _Wow_ was the only thing Kenma could think. And then _why_. If he agreed to this, he would never see nor hear from the other boy again. Well, now that he thought about it that way.. Kenma had never been good with keeping up friendships, let alone _relationships_. So if he befriended this boy, they would end up drifting apart from each other again, just like it always had happened when Kenma had made a new friend. That was the reason why Kenma stopped making friends, stopped caring about that stuff. But right now was different. That happy little fiery haired boy made his way into Kenma's heart faster than expected and he thought that never seeing him again would be a struggle. Something about his way of looking at things fascinated Kenma. It excited him. For the first time in what feels like ages, Kenma felt _excited_ about something other than a video game. So without overthinking it any further, he said it. "Deal."

He was certain that he made a mistake by the moment he had agreed to this, but something about the situation was just so magical and after seeing that he made the other boy happy with his decision, it was worth it. After all, even if it meant to never see him again, spendig at least tonight with him was better than not spending time with him at all.

"Yes! Amazing!" the boy cheered, genuinely happy. "Okay so, we'll tell each other fake names, alright? Just call me, um.. buttercup!" he said, grinning.

Kenma couldn't help but smile. Buttercup seemed like a fitting name for him. "I'm Vincent Valentine," he stated. Vincent Valentine was his favorite character in Final Fantasy VII.

They both laughed and after it got quiet again, Kenma felt deeply satisfied. He felt he was finally getting used to the odd situation and it felt great. Actually, the idea with the fake names gave him confidence. It gave him the chance to start off as a whole new person and Buttercup will never know his actual name, who he really is and-

"KENMA!" a voice suddenly blared from behind, followed by steps coming in Kenmas direction. He turned around to see Kuroo with the blond guy from earlier in tow. "There you are Kenma!! Look at this Kenma, look I won the challenge. _Theoretically_ , since he's not a bridesmaid but whatever. Okay, gotta go and have some fun now. Goodbye Kenma!!" he shouted giggling and then disappeared again, with the blond by his side. Kenma mentally cursed him.

Beyond pissed at his friend, Kenma slowly turned around to face Buttercup again, who seemed to die from laughter. "So much for not knowing our real names," he said, wiping a little tear from his eye.

"Well," he sighed, "I'm Kenma." He hoped that the other boy would be fair enough to tell him his real name too now and much to his relief, he was.

"Hey Kenma, I'm Shouyou." He smiled. "But no surnames!" he added.

Kenma chuckled and agreed. "Alright Shouyou, no surnames."

 _Shouyou_. The name felt comfortable in his mouth, rolling off his tounge like it was the only word he had ever said and something about it felt intimate. It felt intimate that even though they were practically strangers, they knew each others first names and not their surnames and Kenma wanted Shouyou to say his name again and again and-

"Now Kenma, let's go somewhere else where we can get to know each other better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay the first actual kenhina interaction!!  
> i'm really sorry that they're all so ooc (especially kuroo lmao) i hope you could enjoy this anyway. again, i would really appreciate kudos and feedback :)


	3. the race

After successfully leaving the hall without being noticed, the two boys were now in the hallway. Kenma was following Shouyou to wherever he had planned to go.

As quickly as the flirty atmosphere had come, it disappeared again, which confused Kenma a bit and made him wonder if it had been there at all in the first place, if he was interpreting too much again. Realizing that he was indeed overthinking, he just shrugged it off.

“What kind of place is this even? I mean no offense but it’s a pretty… extravagant location for a wedding in my opinion,” Shouyou said astonished, looking around.

Trying to keep the conversation going, the blond said “I know right? The people are only in that one room anyways, so why rent a whole mansion?” What a waste of money.

They were walking next to each other now, examining the walls that were about four meters high. They were hidden under huge paintings of what seemed to be some important people who Kenma should probably have recognized but didn’t, and wallpapers in a shade of Bordeaux with little golden ornaments. The more Kenma saw of this place, the more he thought the bridal pair had actually rented a god damn castle. He noticed that there were many doors leading to different rooms and he was very curious as to what was inside of them.

As if reading his mind, Shouyou looked at him. “Do you also wonder what’s behind these doors?” he asked.

Kenma looked away from one of the doors to meet Shouyou’s eyes and nodded, smiling sheepishly.

“Alright,” Shouyou raised his voice, swinging his arms and starting to march his way to the door the blond had been looking at before. “Then let’s find out,” he announced. He didn’t even bother turning around to see if Kenma was following him because something inside of him told him that he would follow him everywhere. Shouyou wished he would.

For a moment Kenma was full of doubt, not sure if they were allowed to set foot into any other room besides the party hall, but seeing the redhead strut into the mysterious room in front of him made him forget about common sense. Right now he just wanted to enjoy his time with Shouyou, since he knew that it would be over very soon.

So they entered the room and the inside of it was nothing special really, but it seemed to be very exciting for Shouyou. “Amazing!” he shouted, before running towards one of the couches in the middle of the room and jumping onto it.

Aside from the couches, there was a small table and lots of decoration such as flowers and even more paintings, framed in golden rococo-ish frames. Kenma noticed the big chandelier at the ceiling and thought that it was beautiful, though it looked really expensive. After pacing around a little, he noticed a black piano standing in the back of the room. He smiled at the sight of it, remembering how he used to play the piano when he was younger and wondered if he still could.

“Oi Kenma, what are you doing there? Come here, you need to sit on this couch it’s so comfortable,” Shouyou shouted and patted a spot next to him.

Kenma turned around and made his way to where the other boy had motioned him to sit. He thought that the couch wasn’t anything special but he found it endearing how Shouyou was all delighted by just a silly couch.

A moment of silence filled the room, as neither of the two knew what they were supposed to say now. It was kind of awkward and Kenma didn’t like it. “…And now?”

Shouyou put his hand up to his chin and thought for a minute. “I know! Let’s play a game like, twenty one questions for example!”

“But I’m not really good at this stuff, I never know which questions to ask,” Kenma hesitated.

“Alright, then I’ll go first!” Shouyou exclaimed, and without giving the other boy any time to object, he went on. “Let’s start with something easy. What’s your favorite color?”

Kenma thought about it for a moment. He never really cared about the colors of his clothes or other things, he didn’t particularly have a favorite color. In hope of finding any outstanding colors in his surroundings, he looked around the room but there wasn’t anything special so he shrugged and looked at Shouyou again.

It was then, when Kenma noticed how brown Shouyou’s eyes were for the second time. They were such a warm color. Why did they make Kenma feel so warm inside? Did this mean brown was his favorite color? He associated the color brown with the trees in the forest in which he used to camp with Kuroo when they were kids. He associated it with the wooden furniture in his parent’s bedroom. They were a lighter shade of brown than Shouyou’s eyes, but in the summer evenings when it was almost dark outside and the sun was setting, they were a bit darker and had this magical shine to them, which resembled Shouyou’s eyes pretty well. He associated the color brown with warmth and comfort. Now that he thought about it, he associated the color brown with the feeling of home. “I think my favorite color is brown” He said. After saying it, he realized that he had been staring at Shouyou’s eyes the whole time. He quickly averted his gaze to the side and mentally cursed himself. _This must have come across the wrong way…  
_

Shouyou didn't say anything about that. His cheeks were red though. "Okay, it's your turn to ask a question now."

"Right, um. Do you.. Do you have a pet?" _God Kenma that was so lame._

"No," Shouyou whined. "I really want a dog though!" he added, pouting. "You?"

"I don't have a pet either. If I had to get one, I think I'd go for a cat," Kenma said and Shouyou laughed. "Hey, why are you laughing?!"

"Ah, sorry. I just think it fits you. A cat, I mean. Because somehow you really remind me of a cat, it's probably your eyes, they're really cat-like," he explained.

Kenma blushed. "Are they?"

"Yea they are. Your turn!"

"Oh yeah right, um. I don't know any questions anymore, sorry" the blond said scratching his neck.

"Alright, alright, let me do the work then," the other said laughing. "What food do you crave most often?"

Kenma pondered. "Apple pie I guess."

Shouyou smiled. "You should try _my_ apple pie. After eating it, you will crave it for the rest of your life."

Kenma blinked. "You can bake?" He was amazed.

"Better than you'd think," the other said and smirked. "Okay, next question. Is there a book you had to read for school and ended up loving?"

Kenma smiled at that question. He wondered why questions like this didn't come to his mind. "Actually yes. It's called 'Why We Took the Car' and it's really nice."

"Ahh, I think I know that one! It's the one with these two guys on a road trip, right?"

"Exactly," Kenma said smiling. "Next question?" He began to like the game.

"What food best describes you?"

"What kind of question is this even?" Kenma laughed. "I don't know. Well, people call me pudding head sometimes, because of my hair."

"This is hilarious, I'm so gonna call you this," Shouyou laughed.

"God no, it's annoying," Kenma said but laughed anyway.

"Alright alright. Moving on to the next question, are you a morning person?"

" _No._ Honestly. I need like five cups of coffee before I'm capable of doing anything. What about you?"

Shouyou smiled because Kenma asked him something too again. "I am. Mornings are so nice! They're like a new beginning, you feel refreshed and can start a whole new day and do new things and all.. I like that."

"I see. Does that mean you like to get up early?"

"Well.. I don't like getting up early for school, because I don't like school. But on weekends, I like to get up early for practice or for my sidejob," he smiled. Before the other boy could ask any questions about his job, Shouyou quickly changed the topic. Kenma wasn't supposed to know that much about him after all. The plan was to create a beautiful memory and then not see each other again, so they can preserve the good feeling and not let it get destroyed afterwards. Shouyou knew that Kenma probably didn't understand this. Probably no one but Shouyou understood this, but he wanted it to be that way. Memories made at night always had something magical to them, especially when they include amazing people. And Kenma was... really amazing. Shouyou could already tell it will be hard to say goodbye to him. But not seeing him after tonight would make the memory even more treasurable.

"Shouyou? Shouyou, are you even listening?" Kenma asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts," he laughed sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that with these questions, we're not really learning much about each other. Only some shallow things, but not the real, important things, you know what I mean?"

"That's right I guess. Then, I have a better idea!" Shouyou said excitedly.

Kenma wondered what the other boy meant, especially when he suddenly jumped up from the couch. "What are you up to?" Kenma asked.

"Follow me," he simply answered and walked out of the room. When he reached the door frame, he turned around and waited for Kenma.

Kenma got up and made his way next to Shouyou, wondering what the boy had planned.

"Kenma, do you see this door there?" He pointed at a door at the very end of the long hallway.

"Yes. Do you want to go explore that room too?"

Shouyou turned to face Kenma, locking eyes for a moment. After a minute of quiet staring, he smirked and shouted "Last one at the door is a rotten egg!" And with that, he started sprinting to the door.

 _What?_ Kenma thought. "You can't be serious." _You can't just intensely stare at me like that and then run off and randomly start a race out of the blue._

Still running, Shouyou turned his head to look at Kenma. "Come on Kenma, or do you want to lose?" he shouted, sticking his tounge out.

Kenma shook his head and couldn't help but smile. "You're such a child," he whispered and started running too.

After a couple of steps he realized that Shouyou would arrive at the door first anyway so he slowed his pace and watched the smaller boy in front of him excitedly run towards the door frame. It was stupidly adroable. When he reached the door, he tured around and cheered. "Woohoo, I won! Kenma is a rotten egg, Kenma is a rotten egg!" he shouted in a sing-song voice.

Kenma eventually arrived at the door too and playfully punched Shouyou's shoulder. "You didn't even give me time to process that we were about to have a race when you were already halfway through it, it's not fair," he smiled. Then he sat down on the ground, leaning his back on the wall.

Shouyou sat down next to him and shrugged. "Just deal with it, you lost. And the loser has to spill a secret!"

Kenma froze. "What? I did not agree to this."

"You said, with the question game we won't learn the important things about each other so, here we go. I'll learn something about you now!"

Kenma sighed. "You're not fair. And I don't really have a secret I guess." Kenma lied, but Shouyou looked right through it.

"Liar. Everyone has secrets." he said sternly. "When you met me, what was the first thing that came to your mind that you really didn't want me to know?"

Kenma blushed. _It was that i found you really cute_. No, he couldn't say that. "Um, I-I don't know."

Shouyou gave Kenma a warm smile. A smile that said _I won't judge you, you can tell me everything_.

Kenma sighed again. "I was reliefed when you started talking to me," he said. "Look, I'm not really good at making friends. The reason I'm friends with the only two people I am friends with, is because _they_ came up to me and started a conversation. So many times until I gave in and started to trust them. You see, I'm not good with people in general. I'm not good with people, and I don't want to interact with them I. can't estimate what they want me to say in certain situations and I always fail to keep conversations going. I can't speak in front of too many people and I need my best friend to support me when I ask others for help. With you it's... a little different somehow, I feel more at ease but usually I can't really talk to strangers so-"

"Kenma."

Slowly, Kenma turned his eyes back to Shouyou's.

Shouyou was giving him that reassuring smile again. "Thanks for trusting me."

Kenma felt warm inside. He didn't even plan to tell him all of this, it just spilled out. But looking back on it, he didn't really regret it- it felt good.

Shouyou put his arm on Kenma's shoulder and they sat like this for a while.

 

.

 

"Ready for race number two?" Shouyou asked, looking up at Kenma with a challenging face.

After Kenma had told a secret he really wanted the other boy to tell one too, but of course he wouldn't do it and in the end, Shouyou persuaded Kenma into having another race to decide. Looking for a good place for said race, they walked around the mansion and chatted for a fairly long time, until Shouyou was convinced they found their spot.

Right now, they were in the foyer. It was just like Kenma had seen it in movies; black shiny tiles on the ground and many many steps in front of them covered in red carpet, leading up to where the other rooms were. The challenge was to run up the stairs and the last one to arrive would have to tell a secret. Kenma really hoped that he would win this time.

He tilted his head to the right, where Shouyou was already in start position and gave him a smirk. "Ready."

"Set,"

"Go!"

They both started running towards the stairs. Kenma reached them first, but after a few steps he realized that it was more exhausting than expected and Shouyou passed him.

Kenma gave his best, but the truth was that he had never had much stamina, and in comparison with Shouyou he was sluggish. Shouyou was honestly so fast that Kenma couldn't believe it at first. Now he was even faster than at the first race. Such a small body and _such_ a speed, it amazed Kenma. "Can you not be so fast, ohmygod," he breathed out.

"I'm not fast you're just sloooow," Shouyou teased.

Kenma tried hard but in the end, he lost again.

"Whooo, I won again!!" Shouyou cheered, bouncing up and down. _How can this boy have so much power_ , Kenma wondered.

"You were good too, Kenma. But still, you gotta tell me anothrer secret!! This is so exciting!" Shouyou squealed.

"Ugh. I hate you."

"Come on Kenmaaa, don't be shy," he smiled.

It was quiet. Too quiet, and Kenma didn't know what to say now. He didn't exactly have a secret, there simply were things that other people didn't know about, and it felt better if it stayed that way. Did that mean they were secrets? Did that mean he had to tell Shouyou now, and say them out loud for the first time?

"I still didn't have my first kiss," he admitted.

For a moment it got even quieter, and then Shouyou laughed. Kenma felt his face heat up.

"S-Stop laughing oh my god."

"Sorry, sorry. This is just too adorable," Shouyou breathed out between his laughter.

Kenma averted his eyes to the side. _What?_

When Shouyou calmed down from laughing he smiled at Kenma. "You know, that's not really a secret. I kind of expected that already. But thanks for telling me."

"Shut up," Kenma muttered and hit Shouyou's shoulder again, to which the other boy replied with another giggle. This was so embarrassing, why did he even say it in the first place.

"I'm sorry for laughing Kenma. But, don't feel bad about it, really. There are many people who didn't have their first kiss yet! And you are only... how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"OH, you're older than me and I already kissed someone!" He said and burst out into laughter again, clutching his stomach.

"Shouyou, shut up already," Kenma said irritated.

"Okay okay I'm gonna stop. Are you mad?" He seemed worried now.

"No, just. Let's change the topic," the blond said embarrassed.

"Alright. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna bring it up again," Shouyou said in a teasing tone to which Kenma shot him a glare.

"Hey Kenma, let's go somewhere else. There's a place I want to see," Shouyou said smiling.

Kenma nodded and with that, they both got up and left the foyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 3k words wow wat  
> fun fact: i actually had to read the book why we took the car for school and i thought it was pretty cool tbh y'all should read it the two main characters are otp material  
> sorry for the end it's kinda stupid lmao. but hey kenma realized that shouyous eyes are his favorite color!! he didnt really get what that means yet but guys,,,, i guarantee you that it will get gayer soon. sorrry for the wait. but i promise things are about to happen. anywaysss, i wanna thank you guys for reading this, i hope you all like it. if you dont, please let me know what you didnt like so i can fix it and get better at this writing thing!! if you do like it, please leave a comment anyway so i can see who is actually enjoying this lmao also kudos are always welcome ayy


End file.
